osmc_teenservfandomcom-20200214-history
Holotic
Current Status: UNBANNED Basic Information Holotic, also known as Telence, was a player on the TGN Minecraft server. He first joined the server just before the 1.12 reset, but quickly quit because of the lack of players, his story truly starts in 1.13. For a time, he was the most hated person on the server, this largely came from his skittish fighting style, he only chooses to fight when the odds are heavily in his favor. A large amount of the hate came from constant warfare with Japan, ever since Japan proposed an alliance, fighting between the two has ceased. His kill count currently sits at about 3,226. Holotic has recently grown unpopular with the community after he got kerrywood3 banned for using his name illegally (later unbanned after permission was given), he's also received large amounts of hate for his increased raiding activity, while both issues have been resolved, conflict is still ongoing between Holo and Oppo members. 1-2 Months after the begging of the 1.13 Holotic joined the server and began playing in earnest, he ran from spawn, using the nether highways to escape, and eventually came across Twin Peaks. After stealing some potatoes from an unlocked chest, he escaped to find a place to build. Crossing the world border put Holotic in the +Z axis, at about 3000, 6800. He built a small home and began gathering resources, staying away from spawn in order to conserve his items. After mining himself a modest amount of diamonds, he began to look into the PvP side of the server. Killing a player named _Europa_ with the help of AlfredoBilly, Holo was granted access to the Guardian Farm in exchange for returning _Europa_'s items, this allowed him to create his first set of god armor. Prior to the Lucifer Incident, Holotic accumulated many friends and many enemies on the server, he participated in raids against Urmom, Crossroads, and other minor towns. Holotic was eventually banned for multiple minor griefs, he was able to appeal and was unbanned for a short time, before once again permed for an illegal bedbomb. He has since been able to appeal the illegal bedbomb and now plays on the server. He currently runs the TGN copypasta archive Stats Kills: 3,226 Napples: 2 (Previously 14 until crUnkKy befriended Holotic and then swiftly betrayed him, crUnkKy and Holo were never friends, crUnkKy managed to hit Holotic into the Japan nether tunnel and bomb him. prot5 and LordPixela helped). (They were never friends but for a brief period of time, Holotic thought that crUnkKy was fighting on his side). Holosword No. 27, (Kerryhunt!) Holoswords have been discontinued as of July 20. FairyCreek Siege Outcome: Fairycreek victory, by attrition. The Battle On April 19th 2019 the FairyCreek coords were leaked by lucifer3 (Encourt), shortly after, Japan and Salmon Lake members arrived and began attacking Holotic and PixelStory, they both hid inside their homes. Talks of annexation began immediately, only to be shot down by Holotic who claimed that annexation "did not exist". t0lo, one of the raiders, griefed his way into Holotic's furnace room, only to be promptly killed by Holotic. Ticha_ also managed to get inside Holotic's home after he opened the door for a brief second to tease raiders, both Holotic and Ticha_ sustained minor damage, with Ticha_ eventually griefing his way out of the house. With Holotic spending most of his time debating the morals of annexation with the raiders, interest quickly began to dwindle. Most raiders left within 2 hours of the siege. The Combat Log 5-10 minutes after the end of the siege, Holotic was still dealing with a particularly persistent HassanaliB, who after setting his home at FairyCreek, would repeatedly run in and attack Holotic naked. At this point Holotic stated that it had gotten late and that he was getting off for the night, not noticing the still-active pvp timer, Holotic logged off, this caused him to immediately die. Gear lost was estimated at 350 diamonds. Fairycreek Siege 2 On the 30th of July, a large force of primarily SL and Opportunity members flew into Fairy Creek and killed one of the residents, MelonMints. This prompted Holotic to make his way to FC, where he first met with the first raiders, creamynoteblock, and awilddogee (former FC resident). Initial fighting was sparse with mostly bow combat. This theme progressed throughout the duration of the siege, attacking forces were centred around, and inside awilddogee's house. One of the most noted features of the siege was the first widespread use of crystals by Holotic, while the strategy is largely condemned, it proved extremely effective at keeping raiders at bay, even killing one, Zarudo. In the end, the siege was mostly uneventful, with crystal points littering FC, raiders were unable to take ground in FC, which resulted in a trench warfare-esque battle, where both raiders and defenders shot bows at each other from a distance. Casualties were minimal, the only player in god armor to die during the siege was Zarudo, who attempted to rush Holotics house and was crystalled. Several other players died, all of which were naked. The siege continued for 3 days, with awilddogee illegally allowing Zoutelande_ and Killhimnotme to build on his plot, this action gave rise to the infamous FC tower; an enourmous tower made of pumpkins, water source blocks, and numerous other materials. muzak23 later rolled back large portions of the tower, but a large amount of the water still remains to this day. Affiliations Holotic was never a member of any towns, he forged small alliances with players as a way of keeping some semblance of peace. The only town he was ever involved in was FairyCreek, which he founded. The Lucifer Incident While Holotic did prefer to play alone, he did have one friend that he consistently played with on the server, Encourt. Holotic had known Encourt for quite some time in real life and as such, recommended he join the server. Encourt agreed, making his first appearance at the Site11 duel between Holotic and kerrywood3. However, things were not as they seemed. As it turned out later on, one of the people most responsible for organizing raids, blockades and ambushes, turned out to be Encourt, it turned out that Encourt had been using his alt, lucifer3, to lobby support for raids and attacks against Holotic from within Japan. Holotic asked lucifer3 to stop the attacks, but to no avail, he was ambushed several times by Japan, which sparked a rift between the two players. A falling out occured between the two after prot5, suspected that something had been going on between the two players. After calling prot5 to FairyCreek, Holotic proceeded to tell prot5 of what lucifer3 had been doing. lucifer3 did not take the news well and immediately gathered a raiding party from Japan and headed straight for FairyCreek, an event which culminated in Holotic fighting o8f at FairyCreek, the duel ended in a draw with both parties exhausting their potions and armor fighting each other. All three players (lucifer3, Encourt, Holotic) were eventually banned for using illegal methods to attempt to kill each other and their friends. Both players have since appealed, been unbanned, and have repaired their relations. Holotic's Ban On Sunday, May 5th 2019, many Japan members gathered at one of Holotic's bunkers in the nether. nice_try_sir, a member of Japan, ran inside naked and was killed by Holotic's lava trap. A fight broke out shortly after, in which Ticha_ AlfredoBilly and Shadow0fTheWolf all began firing arrows at Holo's bunker. Holotic opened the doors to his bunker and began firing back, both the attackers and Holotic sustained minor damage during the fight. At one point, Ticha_ rushed inside the bunker and begain fighting Holotic this fight was uneventful, with both parties doing minor damage to each other. Shadow0fTheWolf and AlfredoBilly however, had different plans, they both rushed Holotic's bunker in order to kill him. AlfredoBilly was hit into Holotic's secondary bunker, which incidentally was inside the first, this effectively stopped AlfredoBilly from fighting. Shadow0fTheWolf however, was not able to escape, and had to fight Holotic, he was eventually killed, with Holotic breaking his helmet and chestpiece. This caused nice_try_sir and many other Japan members to call out and report Holotic's illegal lava trap After some back in forth discussion, Holotic was eventually banned for a period of 1 week for the lava trap, as well as for breaking a bedbomb inside prot5's bunker. Moderators crUnkKy and MarioFoli, later discovered that Holotic had broken a hole in the nether highway in order to get inside, as a result, his ban was upgraded to permanent. (exact reason, breaking 5 stone bricks on nether roof) Holotic's Second Ban On the day that Theogilli was unbanned, Holotic decided to attempt to kill Theogilli, minor fights occured during the day, none of which ended with any death. However, at the end of the day (~7:00PM EST) Holotic followed a fleeing Theogilli down the +X tunnel, Theogilli turned off of the main highway and into a tunnel, which was, fortunately, a dead end. Holotic chose to employ Theogilli's own strategy and bedbomb, this however, turned out to be a poor choice, because to Holotic's surprise as soon as he detonated the bedbomb, it blew a large hole in the highway. Holotic went and told FarFromSane, and was banned for 3 days, FarFromSane later increased the ban to perm stating that since it was his 4th offense it had to be perm. FCF The FCF is a group on TGN, it is based out of it's capital Fairy Creek. The group has been largely unpopular with players because of it's aggressive campaign. The FCF has spawned 2 groups, MILF 1 and MILF 2 (MILF = Moderation Independent Liberation Force), both groups have been unsuccessful. While the faction itself was mostly successful, it attracted a large amount of negative attention and as such, is slated to be disbanded. No plans exist for an FCF 2, any groups founded by Holotic will be based around the new FC2 town, and will be much more exclusive in order to avoid attracting new players.Category:Users Category:Famous Users